Like Father Like Daughter
by SpookyClaire
Summary: [Sequel to FadeAway&Faded] Samantha was 4 when her mom went ‘byebye’ forever. Now she and her father are on a quest to find the thing that killed her mother and grandmother. [full sum. inside] Title was originally 'My Turn'
1. Explanations

My Turn

**Summery**: (Sequel to FadeAway/Faded) Samantha was 4 when her mom went 'bye-bye' forever. Now she and her father are on a quest to find the thing that killed her mother and grandmother.

Thing had always gone after Sam whenever he and Dean were on a hunt. But now things are always going after Deanne, Samantha's little sister. Will she be able to keep her little sister safe? "I won't ever let anything happen to you, Dee."

Like father like daughter.

**Note:** This will prolly make some sense if you don't read Fade Away and Faded, but it will make better sense if you read those. Well, anyway...

Let's get on with it...read and enjoy!

* * *

I can remember my mom. She was so beautiful. She had hair like Dee's. Dark blond. I used to have hair like that, but once I hit puberty my hair turned to more like my dad's color.

I think I can say without a doubt, I have the best family in the world. I mean, I know we travel a lot and we're basically never in one place for more then a few days, but…we all have each other's backs.

Sam says I'm a lot like my dad. And after he says that he usually adds "Unfortunately." But that's always when dad walks in and says "Sammy Boy, you're just jealous my kid's cuter then you." Then the two will have the usually sibling banter of Sam saying "Jerk." And dad responding "Bitch."

I remember the first time Dee swore. Sam reprimanded her, and dad and me just laughed. Sam was shocked dad let us use 'such language' but dad didn't seem to really care.

Hmm, who ever you are you probably don't understand anything I'm saying. Here let me explain…

My name is Samantha Bell Winchester. Everyone calls me Antha, or more commonly, Ann (cuz it got annoying when they called Sam and me and my uncle both answered), not sure when they started calling me that, but it's stuck with me.

My mom died when I was little. I believe I was only 4 when it happened. Dee was only 1.

I'm only 15, I have a legal learners permit, but I also have a license under 4 other names. The people in my family aren't exactly what you would call…people who obey the friggen law. Not that I don't enjoy it.

It's fun to be bad.

My dad is Dean Winchester. He and my mom had been married for 7 years when mom died. Dad always tells me about how she didn't believe all the things he told her at first, but then she came around to them. She even went on some hunts. She never enjoyed them really though. She never really believed in killing, but she knew the demons were bad and needed to be stopped. She usually stayed back and watched me and Dee.

Dee is my 10-year-old sister. She's basically my life. I dedicate my self to protecting her the same way dad did to Sam, and now, me and Dee. She always follows me around, and whenever she's doing something with me she acts like she's so cool. It's cute. I like knowing that she looks up to me, that's why I have to be as behaved as I can. I remember when I was 11 I swore in front of her and she repeated it, I felt horrible, but dad laughed so I didn't feel as bad afterward, I just laughed with him, pretending to know what was funny. The first time she swore in front of Sam was about 2 years ago, I actually laughed that time, cuz I knew dad would, and also, Sam's face was pretty funny.

Sam was my uncle. I know I should call him Uncle Sam but I don't like calling someone by the same name as our countries, I guess you could say, mascot. He's a really cool uncle, I look at him as more of a big brother then and uncle. He and my dad are pretty close. Dad said I was a geek like him. But that's only because I'm graduating from high school this year. When I was alone with Dee when Dad and Sam went on hunts I studied all I could, I wanted to be smart like daddy and uncle Sammy. And, well, it paid off seeing at I'm graduating 3 years early.

Me and Dee are 'home schooled' which really we take online classes.

In fact, that's what I'm doing now. I'm sitting at the laptop me and Dee share. It's out school laptop. Dee's sitting at the small table next to me, painting her nails red. I let her paint my nails before, she painted them dark blue, she did a good job actually…

"We're home!" came a call from the door. I looked up over the laptop to see Dad and Sam walking through the door of the motel.

"Why does it smell like nail polish in here?" Sam asked as he threw his bag on his bed.

"'cause I'm painting my nails." Said Dee in a 'Duh' voice. I passed a glance at Dee and grinned at how cool she thought she was, it was cute. I quickly looked back at the screen and continued typing.

"You two finish your tests?" Dad asked as he threw his bag on my bed.

"My bed." I called out without looking at him.

"I'm paying for it." He cheekily replied

"No, Fred Koss is." I replied with a grin.

"Well…it's _my_ fake credit card." He said with a grin.

I love this family.

"And to answer your question, yes we did finish the tests." Dee cut in. I always smiled when Dee talked.

"You didn't con Ann into taking your test for you, did you Dee-Dee?" Sam asked.

Deanne rolled her eyes at the pet name, but I could see the laughter in her eyes. "Noo, gosh. I only did that once. And I was sick!"

Dad just laughed and began to unpack his weapons onto my bed.

"Guns aren't safe around children." I said, stopping my typing and glancing up to see them all watching me, confused. "Sam could shoot his eye out." I said with a shrug. But I could only hold my grin back for a second.

Dee snorted and Dad let out a loud laugh, before Sam sent me a mock glare and punched dad in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for! She said it!"

Sam just shook his head, he looked 'mad' but I could see the laughter in his eyes too.

"What'cha workin' ok kid?" Dad asked walking behind me.

"My final essay…" I paused for a second as I wrote the finally book on the bibliography and clicked save. "Done! Once email this baby it's officially gonna be summer for me…maybe I could go on another hunt?" I looked hopefully at my dad. Me and Dee have only been on a few hunts. I could go on all the hunts if I wanted too, but Dad only hesitated because there would be no one to watch Dee.

"Well, when Dee turns 11, you'll both be coming on almost all the hunts."

I immediately stopped writing the email to my online teacher and Dee stopped painting her nails and we both jumped up excitedly "Really!"

"Well, not ALL of them." Sam cut in "The one's that are too dangerous you two will be staying back on."

"Yea, yea. But all the other's you girls can come on." I clicked send on the email and exited out of all the programs.

"Define 'too dangerous.'" Dee said, screwing the top back onto her nail polish bottle, having completed painting her nails blood red.

"Oh you know…uh…"

"You mean _the_ demon?" I asked, feeling suddenly mad. It was a rare occasion that I got angry. I usually kept my anger in check for Dee's sake. Dad didn't answer me, I looked over at Sam, who wouldn't meet my eye. The rage took over and I slammed the laptop closed. "You _can not_ leave me out of _that_ hunt, damnit!" I cried

I immediately felt my cheeks get hot and I felt so stupid for letting my anger get the better of me. "I'm going for a walk." I mumbled quickly. I quickly walked out the door. Once outside I kicked the pillar outside out door. I let out a quick sigh and took deep breaths. "Don't be stupid, Ann." I said to myself. "Calm yourself and go apologize."

"Annie?" came Dee's voice. I turned to see my little sister looking worried and vulnerable. I walked up to her and I hugged my short sister. "I'm sorry, Dee. I didn't mean to yell like that."

I felt Dee crying against me. "I wish I knew momma." She whispered. I wrapped my arms tighter around my sister.

"Just because you don't remember her that well doesn't mean you don't know her." I said quietly. "And she loves you. Don't forget that."

I remember Dad always avoiding what he called 'chick-flick' moments. And most of the time I didn't like them. But Dee was still young. And she needed to get her emotions out sometimes, so…I let them happen.

I sighed "Come on," I said, pulling back from out hug "I need to say sorry to dad." I said, taking the end of my sleeve to wipe Dee's tears.

She immediately wiped them away, trying to get back to her 'cool' shell. I smiled at her and led her back into the motel room.

--

Ok, this chap was basically just to let you to get to know Ann and Dee. So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please review!

-claire


	2. Trolls and Midnight Searching

Chapter 2 

Big thank you to Lilithxfic for the lovely reviews she gives on these stories and hazbo for the review! Thanks guys! And here's chapter 2!

--

I unraveled the soiled gauze from my knee with intentions to re-wrap it. I heard Dee gag as the blood and chopped up skin that was once my knee.

Tonight…was awesome. Tonight had been my first solo kill, and I only came out with only a chopped up knee…it was like Christmas!

It was so cool. _We had split up to find the troll; we were supposed to call the others when we did. Dee went with Sam; Dad went alone, as did I. I knew dad had told me to go where he didn't think it was and Dee too, but I just followed the order anyway. Turns out dad was wrong, big time. He had lead me right to troll's lair. It was cool though! I was so scared, I couldn't even scream. But the troll did that for me. Let out this loud roar and threw it's clawed hand down at me. I didn't even notice the claws in my knee, I just shot the gun twice and we both fell on our backs. My knee ached, but I ignored it as I went to check the troll. Just to be sure I shot it once more in the head. I flashed my light to the back of the cave to make sure I didn't have any friends, thankfully it didn't. _

"_No more snacking on the local kids for you." I muttered as I limped out of the cave and bent over to check my knee. _

"_Ew! Gross!" I heard Dee cry. I looked up to see Sam, Dee and dad all running towards me. Dad ran to me and Sam went to check the troll. _

"_You ok? What happened?" He quickly asked, bending down to check my knee. _

"_I kinda stumbled across our buddy's home…he wasn't to happy about that." I grinned. _

"_It's dead." Sam called, walking outta the cave. _

"_You killed it by yourself?" Dad asked_

"_You're surprised?" I grinned cockily _

_Dad shook his head with a proud smile "Come on, Dee." He called to my sister "Help Antha back to the car. Ann, why don't you two head back to the motel? Sam and I will take care of the body." I had a car of my own. Really it was Sam's, but I basically had free rule over it. Dad had a Chevy impala and I, well, Sam, had an old, black Toyota Corolla. Sam tossed my the keys and said_

"_Yea, and try to clean your knee up, ok Ann?" _

"_You betcha." _

That was about an hour ago. I had wrapped it in the car before we left, it was about a 20-minute drive from the park to our motel and I didn't want to bleed all over the car. I had just hopped out of the shower. My hair was about the length of Sam's. Dee threw a towel over my head as I disinfected my knee again and wrapped it so tight I could barely bend it.

"Thanks." I said, putting the roll of gauze on the counter and beginning to towel dry my hair. I shoved a plastic, white headband in my hair to keep my bangs out of my hair and quickly pulled on my pajamas. Which was basically a gray oversized Stanford t-shirt that stopped at my knees and the sleeves at my elbows. Dee was wearing one of my old 'night gowns' that fit like a shirt on me now. It was a dark navy shirt that had the word 'KANSAS' written in big white letters across the chest. The thing stopped at her knees like mine. Dee had long hair that stopped mid-back. She had jumped in the shower after me and her long hair was dripping wet.

"Come here." I ordered. She sat down on the floor in front of my hair and I began to towel dry her hair. Once it was no longer dripping I began to comb through it. As soon as her hair had reached the 'dry poof' stage the door opened so show Sam and Dad covered in dirt and some blood.

"Have fun chopping up and burying the bastard?" I asked. Sam and Dad merely grinned at me.

"I call the shower first!" Sam said quickly and walked to the bathroom.

"You did amazing tonight, Antha." Dad said, the proud smile on his face again. "How's your knee?"

"Oh you mean the torn piece of meet connecting my calf and thigh? Fine." I grinned as Dee gagged at my discription. "Really though, I cleaned it up and wrapped it. I don't think it's gonna get infected."

"Ok, good. I'll check it out in the morning, ok?"

"Sure." The door opened to the bathroom and Sam, in his pajamas (which were just a pair of sweats and a under shirt) and wet hair stepped out.

"Your turn." He said to dad as he made his way to his bed to search his laptop.

"Don't you just love summer, Dee?" I asked with a grin. My younger sister laughed and the two of us climbed into the bed we shared.

--

I lay in bed that night, the only light coming from the streetlight that peered through the curtain. Dad had gone to bed about an hour ago, Sam: half an hour ago. Dee had fallen asleep as soon as she had crawled into bed 2 hours ago. I had just lied here the whole time, pretending to sleep. But the truth was I was still on an adrenalin rush from tonight. I decided to go on the computer. I sat up and pulled my laptop from its spot under my bed, next to my bag. I sat against the head post, careful not to wake Dee, and turned on the computer.

With the sound all the way down I decided to check my email first. I had an email from my online teacher. She told me what an exceptional student I was and I had gotten in the high 90s on all my exams and essays. I clicked on the first attachment, which was Dee's report card. She had mainly B+s and As. I smiled proudly. She had passed 5th grade with flying colors. I then clicked on the second attachment to the email, which was my report card. All my grades varying from A- to A+. I grinned happily. I was officially done with school!

Then a small frown crossed my face. All this meant I was done with school and read for college…I wanted to go to college _so badly_…but I couldn't leave these hunts. And I remember the forbidden topic: Sam leaving for college. Uncle Sam had left for college on bad terms with grandpa and Dad and Sam didn't talk to each other for 4 year. I didn't want that to happen to my family, never. So I sighed sadly.

I could never leave this family. No college for me.

I then went back to Dee's report card and read all the notes from her teachers, keeping my mind off of college. I smiled when the teachers said she was a great, bright student. I was glad I had told the teacher to email me her report card because this made me feel so proud. I ex'd out of my email and began to search us a new gig. I knew Sam had been searching for one last night but had failed to find one.

I searched through all the sites I could find, reading every article. I froze on one…in Lawrence Kansas.

_Fire Kills Mother of 2_

_Carrie Benson, mother of James, 5 and Lily, 1, was killed in a fire that destroyed her and her husband's home. Jack Benson, Carrie's husband, told police he had seen Carrie on the ceiling before she burst into flames. Mr. Benson is currently staying at Lawrence Psych Ward while the children are residing with their grandparents for the time being. _

I had to stop reading.

"Holy shit." I said allowed. "Dad." I said quickly, reaching across the small space between the two beds and shaking my father. "Dad! Wake up." I whispered harshly

"Hmm? What are you doing up, Ann?"

"Dad read this." I ordered, shoving my laptop at him. I watched Dad become fully awake as he read this. He looked at me, shocked. "It's _him_." I said. Dad quickly gave me back my laptop and got out of bed.

"We have to leave, now."

"But what about-"

"I've gotten enough sleep for the drive, you good to drive?" I nodded quickly. In all honesty I wasn't feeling the least bit tired. I felt like I could stay away for days. Dad nodded and shook Sam awake. "Sam, _Sam_. Get up! We gotta get going. Ann, get Dee in the car.

Within minutes Dee was stretched out on the back seat of the Toyota, a blanket draped over her, as I was following Dad.

We'd been driving for hours. I heard Dee wake up behind me.

"Woah…Ann? When did we get in the car?" she asked as she climbed over the bench seat (1) so she was now next to me, the blanket that had been over her in hand.

"The demon is back in Lawrence." I said, no other explanation needed.

Dee gasped slightly and nodded. "How long have we been driving for?"

"Three-maybe four hours." I told her, she nodded again.

"Ann…I'm scared." Dee confessed. I was surprised

"Of what, Dee?"

"What if the Demon tries to kill us?"

"Dee." I sighed sadly "It _is_ going to try to kill us." I didn't like telling her the harsh truth, but it had to be done.

"Why?"

"Because we're trying to stop it, and that pisses it off." I heard Dee snort and I grinned. "But come on, Dee! Don't worry! We're the 'Mighty Winchesters!' We can stop this thing. There's nothing to be scared of."

Dee paused "How's your knee?" It wasn't until she said that that I noticed the throbbing pain in my knee. I help back a wince at it.

"Fine, can't even feel it anymore."

Like father like daughter.

--

1) i know toyota corollas dont have bench seats, but i changed it, ok? sorry to anyone who cares!

I decided to change the title. Sorry if you got confused! Review please and tell me what you thought!

-claire


	3. Oh shit

**Chapter 3**

--

Hey guys! Again, big thanks to my 'regular' (haha) Lilithxfic for always giving great reviews and to immortalwizardpirateelf-fan (hahaa, nice name) for the review!

--

**Important Note! PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys! Ok, sorry this chapter is short, but I just needed to give you another chapter because this is gonna be the last one for a full week. My parents are taking me and my sisters to the Hilton Head. A 16 hour drive with my older sister's feet in my face and my mom and dad arguing about the way we're going, WEEE! Hahaa, seriously though, it's gonna be fun. I have 16 hours in a car to write more chapters for this story! I mean, I already have the lay out so I'll write more chaps on the drive. See, I love you guys so much I'm gonna risk getting carsick for you! Haha!

--

"Hey, hey Dee…wake up." I said quietly as I shook Dee's arm.

"Hmmm…? Wha--" I grinned. Dee was always a little slow in the morning. "We there yet?"

"No, we've still got about an hour of driving ahead of us. But, come on, we're gonna get some breakfast before we go, ok?"

Dee blinked and looked at me for a moment as everything sunk into her sleepy brain.

"Yea, ok."

"Here, hang on." I ordered. I quickly opened the glove compartment and ran the brush quickly through her hair before returning it. "Don't want you looking like a crack addict when we go in there." I grinned and unlocked the car.

As we stepped out Dee rubbed her eyes and dad and Sam walked over

"Morning, Sleepy." Dad greeted as he tossled her hair

"Hey, I just combed that hair." I said as I stuck the key in the lock and turned it. With the satisfying click of the lock I pulled the key out and followed them into the diner. We sat down at a booth, Dee on the inside. I always sat on the outside, just to be safe. Dad did the same for Sam.

A waitress in a short skirt and a shirt that should be buttoned a few more times came walking over to us. She gave us a once over on our attire. I just realized we were still in our pajamas. Except dad and Sam had thrown shirts on over there sweats and me and Dee had thrown on a pair of jeans under our large shirts. I self-consciously took out the headband in my hair and re-adjusted it.

Then she grinned sexily at dad, it pissed me off that she was trying to hit on a man who's wife died 10 years ago, and while his two kids are right here! "Hello," she said, trying to sound cute "What can I get you to drink?" Dad obviously wasn't too interested, he was still staring at his menu. But it still pissed me off, so, I marked my territory.

"Hey, _dad_, the lady is talking to you." Dad looked up. I held back a grin of victory as the woman's sexual intentions deflated.

"Oh, right, 3 black coffees and 1 hot chocolate." I could hear Dee groan next to me, she always wanted to order coffee, but dad said she was _too young_…I'll let her take a sip of mine.

"Oh, yea-sure. Ok." She quickly wrote it down and walked away. I let out a small chuckle of victory and I felt Sam kick me under the table.

"_Ow_. What was that for?"

"Play nice." Sam ordered, although he was grinning at my deed too.

"What?" Dad asked, confused. I grinned and shook my head. Dad was so obvious at times.

After we ordered our food and ate we ordered 3 more large coffees to go and walked out to our cars.

"So, how many more miles?" I called to dad as I unlocked the car.

"About 70." He called back, doing the same.

"Ok." And then I lowered my voice "See, Dee. It won't take too long."

We drove for a little over an hour before my cell rang. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"You shouldn't talk on a cell phone and drive." I heard Sam say in the background before dad's clear voice said:

"Oh, shut up Sammy. Antha?"

"I'm here, dad."

"Ok, we're about a mile away from the nearest motel so we're gonna pull in there, ok?"

"You got it." We both hung up and after a moment the motel came into view and we both pulled in. Dad went in and got us a room with 2 beds before coming out and handing us the spare key.

--

Sam had sat on his bed with his laptop as I sat on mine with my own. Dad had been checking all the weapons and Dee had…well, I think Dee had been helping me at one point, but she soon lost interest and had then decided that lying on her back, next to me, staring up at the ceiling was more fun.

That was about an hour ago. Not long after that Sam had managed to hack into the police records with his fake badge number and get the address of the dead woman.

Now the 4 of us were parking our cars, hidden by the trees and bushes, before going to our trunks and getting our shotguns(well, we don't let Dee use a shot gun just yet.) I handed Dee the holy water as I shoved some extra rock salt bullets into my pockets. We both made sure our own handguns were in our pockets before heading carefully into the unstable house.

With each step we were as careful as we could be. The whole stair well and second floor was destroyed but the first floor was fine. Me and Dee convinced Sam and dad it was safer if we went up stairs seeing as we were lighter and less likely to fall through the floor. Once we made it up the unstable stairs I decided to check the nursery, where the woman died.

"Stay here, Dee." I ordered as I walked into the room slowly. Dee stood in the hallway nervously. I checked around the room using Sam's EMF. I got nothing…as I was about to turn around the thing went insane and I heard Dee's muffled cry. I spun around just in time to see her shoe go flying out of sight. I ran to her but the door slammed before I could. I rammed my body into it and after a few seconds I broke through the middle of the unstable door. I could see Dee being pulled down the hallway but an unseen force.

"DEE!" I screamed.

The last thing I saw before being pushed down the stairs was Dee's terrified face, and the world went black.

--

Dun-Dun-Dun! Well, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it cuz it's unfortunately all you're gonna get till the 13th or 14th. Haha, sorry!

Anyway! Reviews are much appreciated! (hint-hint-hint!) haha

-claire


	4. Grandpas and Cellars

Like Father Like Daughter: Chapters 4 and 5

--

**Chapter 4  
**Thank you once again to Lilith for her lovely motivation! And BIG thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed love-a-ly and waited the full week for this update!

Incase you're wondering I had fun on my vacation! Despite the damned sunburn! teehee!

--

I awoke to feel someone's hands on my face. I opened my eyes and could see two blurry figures standing over me. "Dad? Sam?" I asked hoarsely 

"Yea, Antha." Dad said, "It's us."

Then it hit me, getting locked in, Slamming the door down, Dee being pulled away, falling down the stairs…Dee… "Dee!" I cried, immediately shooting up and immediately regretting it. Dizziness swept over me and I pressed my hand to my forehead, feeling the warm sticky liquid that oozed from a gash that took up most of my forehead. I clenched my eyes shut. It was only then, once I had realized my injuries, that the pain set in. Well…at least I could feel every aching inch, so I knew I didn't break my spinal cord. I was pretty sure I hadn't hurt anything to badly because the thing that was the most painful was the gash on my head.

"Woah, settle down." Sam said, both him and dad now had their hands on my shoulders.

"What about Dee? Why--" it was then that I realized I was outside "What are we doing out here?"

"We got locked out." Dad said angirly.

"Fuck." I whispered

"No shit." I barely heard dad mutter.

"What happened?" I asked after a moment of silence "All I remember is falling down the stairs after…after seeing Dee being pulled away."

Dad sighed sadly and looked at the house with his 'I'm gonna fucking get you' look. Sam decided to tell me what happened.

"We found you on the basement floor, you only fell about halfway down the stairs before crashing through them."

"Hmm, maybe I should lose weight." I joked, trying to lighten the mood

"Oh god, no. Most doctor's would probably diagnose you as anorexic right now." Dad said with a sad grin. I pulled at my shirt and looked up at the house. Dad and Sam followed my gaze.

"I shouldn't'of told her to wait in the hallway…why didn't I just let her follow me in…?" I said to the night air. I could see my breath as I spoke, even though it was June, the nights were still cold.

"Antha, shut up." Dad said, I turned to him with a 'Where the fuck do you get off?' look and he continued "You did what you were taught to do. Try to keep Dee safe. It's not like you failed, she's not dead yet…" I could feel the 'That we know of…' lingering in the air and added:

"Yea, she's still alive and kickin', I can feel it." I said looking at the house again. "How are we gonna get back inside?"

"We're not, not tonight anyway." I shot dad a 'Are you mad!' look and he said "You're not going anywhere near the house till we clean up your head."

--

"Stop fidgeting." Sam ordered as he applied another butterfly band-aid. I pressed my fingers into the headband that held the hair out of the way for Sam and then pushed them back down onto the bed in attempts to re-adjust myself again. "I said stop fidgeting, Ann." Sam said, looking my in the eye

"Sorry, I just really want to get going."

"We're not going until tomorrow." Dad barked from across the room

"What! Tomorrow! God knows what those fucks are doing to her! She could be DEAD by tomorrow!"

"She won't be, you and I both know they don't do anything without an audience."

"But—but I-"

" _No_, Ann. And that's final. We need to rest up and head back in about 15 hours."

I was about to call out another angry protest but before I could dad whipped out his cell phone and clicked speed-dial 1, I already knew who he was calling--

"Dad? It's Dean."

--

**Chapter 5**

--

Granddad musta arrived while I was asleep (which I don't even remember falling asleep…musta passed out.) because he was sitting at the table with dad and Sam when I woke up.

"Ugh…" I muttered as I sat up, the three turned to me "What time is it?" I asked groggily, touching the gash on my head gingerly and then checking my finger for blood.

"Twelve twenty."

"Twelve twenty!" I asked "You let me sleep that late?"

"Hey, you needed it, kid." Dad responded

"I'm 15 freaking years old…don't call me kid." I said running my hand through my hair.

"I'll call you what I want." Dad retorted childishly

I let out a half laugh half grunt and then realized I hadn't greeted granddad yet. I said up and adjusted my 'nightgown' and said "Hey G-dawg." I said with a grin. Me and Dee had made up the stupid nickname for grandpa a while ago, and it just sort of stuck.

Grandpa laughed and grinned at me "Morning—or should I say, afternoon?" he teased with a smile. I grinned at grandpa, it felt good to joke around. But then remembrance of why grandpa was here flooded back to my tired brain and the joy faded.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I announced before walking out.

--

I had left my car back at the motel, and was sitting in granddad's truck as we followed the impala towards the place I wanted to fucking burn down.

"Dean told me you got your first solo kill 2 nights ago." He said, sparing a glance at me.

I smiled "Yea, but not before the bastard got my knee."

"How is that anyway?"

"Fine, I can't really feel any of the pain anymore." I said honestly

Granddad paused "Worried about Dee?" he asked "Big-sister-mode distracting you from your own injuries?"

I let out a sigh and a joyless laugh "Yup."

"Dean was always that way with Sam…even more so when you kids were born."

"Like father like daughter, huh?"

He then let out his own humorless laugh "Yup. Like father like daughter…"

--

The four of us parked our cars in the same place we had the other night and made out way to the house, guns and holy instruments at hand.

"Can I smash the window?" I asked hopefully

"No, because A) it'll attract attention and B) it's just gonna piss them off."

"But they piss me off." I muttered childishly

"Oh, hush."

We carefully opened the cellar door that looked like the cellar door in all of the horror movies, the kind that were built into the ground and had dirty stone stairs leading into the basement. It looked dangerous and creepy down there…

I went in first.

The 4 of us explored the basement. Nothing to out of the ordinary was down here…I opened the door that lead to what looked like a small wine cellar. With my gun and flashlight out I carefully walked through the room. I could see a small compartment across the room, its small door was slightly ajar. I decided to call the others in before opening it.

"Hey guys!" I called into the room they were all in. I walked to the doorway to see…

Nothing.

"Guys?" I called again

No one was there.

"This isn't funny!" I called panicly

Still nothing.

I looked up to see the door to the door we had entered through was closed…we had left it open.

I rushed up to it and began to bang on it, trying in vain to open it.

"Dad! Sam! Grandpa!" I cried through it. I pressed my ear to the old, thick wood. I could just barely hear voices outside it, but they weren't loud enough to make out. "Fuck!" I cried, slamming my fists one last time into the door. I turned back to the cellar. "You want to get the best of me, fucker?" I asked the darkness, of course, I got no response "That's what I thought."

I made my way back to the wine cellar and stomped through the room determinedly. With my gun once again raised I used the end of the shotgun to open the small compartment. I lowered my gun and started at what was before me.

A dumbwaiter.

--

Well, what did you think of this? I know it's short guys, but it's 1:30 am and I just wanted to get this chapter done for you guys. Hope you all still are reading after my 'leave.' Haha

Also, the updates are most likely going to be slower from now on. I still have to finish my stupid summer reading (they purposely pick depressing books) so I'll most likely be writing the chapters at 12 in the morning from now on until I finish my summer reading, cuz I'm not gonna allow myself on the comp again, after tonight, until I finish the book I'm farthest into. I only have about a month left to finish those books, damn my procrastination! I only have 4 weeks till I start high school! Yikes! I'm nervous and I don't want to start off on the wrong foot, so sorry for the slower updates from now on guys!

Anyway! Please review my lovelies!

-claire


	5. Chapter 5 and a Half

**Chapter 5 ½**

Ok! So this chapter wasn't on my layout but I just thought it up now and also wanted to update for you! So…read and enjoy!

As always big thank you to Lilith and hazbo for the reviews! **This chapter is for you two!**

Weee! Here we go!

--

-Dee's POV-

"Let me go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"DEE!" I could hear Antha scream. I turned away my invisible capture only to feel a strong energy fly past me. I turned to Antha in time to hear her scream my name one last time and go flying back down the stairs.

"ANNIE!" I cried as loud as I could. The sound of her falling down the stairs made me flinch at each sound of impact. Then I could hear the sound of the old wood cracking and then a loud crash and I knew the floor had collapsed under her. "LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed, fighting against the unseen force.

I could hear dad and Sam running downstairs to find out what just happened.

"Samantha!" I could hear dad cry out "Sam! She fell through the stairs!"

"Shit!" there was a pause as they tried to see what happened, and then Sam yelled franticly "Is Deanne down there with her?"

"No! Fuck! Deanne! DEANNE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I could hear dad trying to make his way up the stairs but there was no way, it had been weak before which made it hard but now the hole in the middle made it impossible.

"DAD!" I tried to scream, but I could feel something holding my mouth shut. I screeched as loud as I could through the 'hand' but I doubt they heard me. I could hear them going into the basement and picking up Samantha and getting her outside. I heard the door slam and the sound of dad and Sam trying to get it open again.

It was then that I realized I was no longer moving. Once I had stopped struggling the forced stopped pulling me. I also then noticed that the hand holding my mouth shut wasn't there anymore.

I turned my head and jumped to see a transparent man now holding me instead of just the air as it was before. I looked into his eyes to see the glowing yellow ones that haunted my dreams and the dreams of my family.

"Don't struggle." It ordered. To say I was petrified would be an understatement. I wish Ann was here.

It felt liked I was swimming as he pulled me through the air, too bad I'm afraid of drowning.

He set me down in a room. I turned to him. "Don't try to escape, I don't feel like having to kill you right now." He said in this 'I really don't have the patience for this shit' voice. It aggregated me that he was so…snobby, for lack of a better word.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked

"Wait for your sister, of course." I must have gotten a confused look on my face because he responded "Don't give me that stupid look. You can't tell me you haven't realized she's the one I've wanted?"

"But—but then how come—?"

"How come whatever your hunting always goes after you? Because they can smell the youth in you…" he disappeared and it was only a second later that I heard his whispering voice in my ear "The innocence." I jumped. He continued to talk, still unseen "But I…"

"Then why take me?" I interrupted "Why not just go for her?" I hated the idea, but I still wanted to know.

He ignored me.

"I know better." He continued on. "Don't get me wrong, kid. You are just as satisfying a kill as your father or your uncle. But your sister…she is the coveted prize of the underworld."

"Holy shit." I whispered to myself. "Why? Why can't you just take my life in place of hers?" I asked hopefully, I know that if Ann was here she'd be kicking my ass for even suggesting that.

"Because, child, you do not posses the power she holds within her. The power to rule the underworld. The power…to be a God."

"What the hell? How? You're lying!"

"How could I be? You have a small amount of the power yourself. All of you damned Winchesters do, it's in your blood. But Ann…she has the soul."

"The soul?"

"Your sister's soul is the soul of a goddess from another life. So was your mother."

"Mom…?"

"That's why I killed her." I could see his grin now. "That's why I have to kill your sister. You mother and your sister were actually siblings in another life. Killed by the demons and put into the bodies of humans for safety. But now, the secret is out and I know your sister is a goddess. Well, was."

"How do you know? She doesn't have any powers! You could be wrong!"

"I'm not."

"But what if you are!"

"I'm not taking my chances."

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"Flattery will get you no where, love. I must be off now. Try to sleep, you'll want to be rested for the fight."

"Fight?" I asked stupidly

"You don't think when they get here I'm just going to let you go peacefully, do you? You're stupider then I thought, kid."

"I'm not stupid! And I'm not a kid!"

"Sure you are, love. But I must be off."

Before I could scream at him again, his energy was no longer in the room, he was gone. The door shut and I could hear it lock.

I tried very hard to take in all that he just said. "Demons lie." I could hear dad's voice in my head "Don't believe them. They mess with your head and lie to you. Never believe them. Never."

"But what if he's right?" I whispered into the air "What if Annie's some goddess? No…no…" I tried to convince myself that it was all a lie for the next few hours while I explored the room. I studied all the things in it from my place in the middle of the floor. I heard a creaking from behind me and turned to see the small compartment in the wall was opening. I could feel myself shaking with fear and the door opened more and more.

It was pushed hard and slammed open; something inside slowly came from the shadows... I held my breath, and prayed for it to just be some non-existent wind.

--

HAHA! Cliffhanger! Teehee…I'm evil (grins) Review my lovelies and I will give you a cookie! It's chocolate chippp! (holds cookie teasingly in the air) You want it? Review!

Haha! Later lovelies!

-claire


	6. Being Trapped Sucks

Chapter 6 

Hey guys! As always **big thanks** to hazbo and Lilith for the lovely reviews! I'm sorry this one is a little shorter but I wanted to get a chapter in before tonight, I'm going to the county fair! WEE!

And also I'm 1/3 of the way through my summer reading! YAY! I have about 3 ½ weeks to finish the next two books. Ugh!

Anyway! Here's chapter 6!

--

Last Chap:

It was pushed hard and slammed open; something inside slowly came from the shadows... I held my breath, and prayed for it to just be some non-existent wind.

--

"Dee?"

"Annie?" Dee breathed hopefully

"You bet it is, kid." I said as I carefully got out of the dumbwaiter, still holding onto the rope.

"Oh Annie!" Dee cried, running to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"Woah, it's ok Dee. I'm gonna get you out of here." I promised.

"Annie! The-the things he said! He said you-"

"Not now Dee, there's no time! We gotta get outta here before something comes to check on you!" I whispered hoarsely

"But Antha! He said-!"

"Dee!" I hushed her harshly "Ok, get in the dumbwaiter and I'll lower you down, I don't wanna risk you letting go of the rope. Tug it twice when you're out of the dumbwaiter. When you get to the basement there's a small window you can fit through, I'm sure there's a hammer down there so smash it and climb through, ok? Can you do that Dee?" She nodded quickly, opening her mouth to say something but I cut her off "What did I just say?"

"Let you lower me to the basement, tug the rope, smash the window and climb out." She rushed out

"Good. Now get in!" I lifter her quickly, because she wasn't going fast enough in my opinion. Then again, I was in super get-the-hell-out-of here mode.

She climbed into the cramped space and looked at me, here big, puppy-dog eyes looking at me fear fully. "What about you?"

"I'll come down after you. Now hang on, I'll lower you down." I reached up over the small compartment to the rope above the box and began to pull it and Dee slowly, but surely, was lowered, when I felt the rope go slack and a second later I felt Dee tug on it. I slowly began to pull it up.

Once the dumbwaiter had made it about halfway up I felt the rope snag and I tugged slightly on it before I heard a loud bang and the pulley from the top of the tunnel came crashing down, whooshing past me and the rope fell from my hand. I flinched at the loud crash when it his the basement level.

The dumbwaiter was broken.

"Shit!" I heard Dee let out a small yelp at the bottom and for a moment I feared the thing had crushed her. "Dee?" I called down

"Antha!" she cried

"You ok?"

"Yea, but how are you gonna get down now?"

"I'll think of something. But as of right now you get out of here! Go through the window! Someone was bound to have heard that! If Dad and Sam are still out there tell them to get out of here!" I ordered

"But Antha-!"

"No buts Dee! Get them and yourself out!" I screamed. I could have sworn I heard a whimper echo up the tunnel but I convinced myself I was imagining things. After a second I could faintly hear the sound of a window breaking and after about 2 minutes I could hear a car engine starting.

I let out a sigh of relief.

I then thought to myself "The window wasn't big enough for me to get through, even if I had gotten down there, where would I have gone?"

"Maybe through the door, it could have re-opened." Said my other opinion

"Well there's no point dwindling on it now. I'm stuck." I said aloud, stepping away from the compartment. Suddenly the room felt colder and shivers went down my spine.

"Correct, Samantha. You are indeed stuck."

--

Sorry this chapter was sooo short! But I wanted to get this chapter up and besides that we're leaving now! County Fair-here I come! WEE!

Later lovelies!

-claire


	7. Kill me, I dare you

Chapter 7

--

As always big thanks to Lilith for her lovely review!

--

Last Chapter:

**Once the dumbwaiter had made it about halfway up I felt the rope snag and I tugged slightly on it before I heard a loud bang and the pulley from the top of the tunnel came crashing down, whooshing past me and the rope fell from my hand. I flinched at the loud crash when it his the basement level.**

**The dumbwaiter was broken.**

…

"**If Dad and Sam are still out there tell them to get out of here!" I ordered**

"**But Antha-!"**

"**No buts Dee! Get them and yourself out!"**

…

**I could faintly hear the sound of a window breaking and after about 2 minutes I could hear a car engine starting.**

…

"**Well there's no point dwindling on it now. I'm stuck." I said aloud **

"**Correct, Samantha. You are indeed stuck."**

**--**

I spun around, surprised and pissed at the voice. "You." I spat venomously

"Me." I could of sworn the demon giggled, why was he so freaking giddy? Oh right, he finally trapped one of the people on his hit list. "Welcome to my current home, 'Antha.'"

"Don't call me that. Only people I _like_ can call me that. Only people I don't wanna KILL!" I cried.

"Why, Antha, I'm hurt."

I snapped and tried to advance on him. He merely laughed mockingly and I suddenly felt myself go flying backwards, and the next thing I knew my back was getting very well acquainted with the wall. I let out a yelp of pain as my already concussed head slammed into the wall. But I didn't feel myself fall to the ground, I looked up to see the demon grinning at me, having pinned me to the thankfully sturdy wall.

He looked…nothing like I imagined him to. I always pictured a shadow with yellow eyes, as if all he was _was_ a shadow. But he looked…like a regular man. In fact he looked a little familiar…

"Wait a minute—" I said, feeling shocked. From the newspaper…

"Haha, did it finally click, child?" he asked me

"I'm not a child." I spat

"Funny, your sister said something remarkably similar." He then grinned again "Anyway, did you only now realize who the lucky man was?"

"Leave Mr. Benson out of this!" I cried, trying to break away from the wall "You already took his wife! Made everyone think he was crazy! He may never see his kids again because of this shit standing before me! Leave him the fuck alone!" I cried

"Now, now…don't call Jack a shit." He laughed. I let out a growl at his play at my words and tried to fight the hold again. "He's in here, ya' know. Begging me not to hurt you, he doesn't even know you." He seem genuinely surprised at this, but quickly went back to his evil grin "He reminds me so much of how your grandfather sounded when your father was in your exact position some 20 old some years ago." He let out a laugh "I broke your father that night. Almost fucking killed him, but _no_…they just had to survive that crash."

"Crash?" I asked stupidly

"Ah, I see they never told you. I can see why, I mean, it _was_ a horrific night for your father, uncle and grandfather." His wicked grin grew wider "And all the same I'm glad. For now _I_ get to tell you the tale of the night I had the most fun ever."

I let out an angry shriek and began to thrash, attempting to break free "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"You know if you hurt me, Sammy, you hurt Mr. Benson."

"Don't call me Sammy." I spat out, before allowing myself to 'relax' against the wall, knowing he was right.

"Good, nice that you see it my way." He walked over to me and bent down slightly so we were eye to eye. "Now, Samantha, would you like to know what I told your sister that shook her so?"

I spit in his face.

He took a step back and wiped his face on his sleeve, which was obviously an outfit given to Mr. Benson from the psych ward. Poor man, he didn't belong there. He wasn't insane. The demon glared at me. But I ignored it and tried to talk to Mr. Benson, maybe he could beat this thing…

"Mr. Benson…Jack." I decided he may feel more at ease if I called him Jack. "I know that your not crazy, I know what you saw was real and that you don't belong in a Psych Ward. Your wife, she was on the ceiling, didn't you say?"

"Shut up." The demon growled, I could sense Jack getting stronger inside him.

"She was over Lily's crib, wasn't she? I know, because the same thing happened to my mother 10 years ago, she died over my little sister' s crib."

"Shut up!" the demon growled, shaking his head

"And this…this _thing_ that's taken control of your body-he did it! He killed your wife!"

"_SHUT UP!_" the demon screamed and before I could blink he was centimeters from my face, our noses practically touching. His hands were pressed to my throat, but he wasn't squeezing, I could still breathe fine. I looked into his yellow eyes challengingly. My look just screamed: "Go ahead, kill me. I dare you." He then took a step back, letting go of my neck.

I could hear the faint sound of a car outside. We both turned to the dirty window. I recognized that engine "Oh shit." I whispered.

"Ah, _now_ the real fun begins." The demon's eyes flashed excitedly.

My family had arrived.

--

Ok! Hey guys! Sorry I gotta cut this chapter kinda short too, but I have to finish 'The Chosen' and write a letter about myself to my new guidance counselor because she wants to 'get to know me' haha high school is weird. Lol

Well anyway! Sorry for the short chap but I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging!

Later lovelies!

-claire

Next Chapter:

**"Wow, what a coincidence! Both your names are Sam and I'm about to kill you both!" the Demon laughed giddily**


	8. Déjà Vu?

Chap 8

Big thanks to my regulars hazbo and Lilith and the rest of my reviewers for the lovely reviews!

--

**Last time:**

**I could hear the faint sound of a car outside. We both turned to the dirty window. I recognized that engine "Oh shit." I whispered.**

"**Ah, _now_ the real fun begins." The demon's eyes flashed excitedly.**

**My family had arrived.**

--

"NO! STAY OUTSIDE!" I screamed as loud as I could. I felt my mouth become clenched shut. I tried as hard as I could to open my mouth, but it was shut tight. So I did the next best thing. I shrieked as loud as I could through my closed lips. Surprisingly I was pretty loud.

It wasn't till later that I realized that wouldn't'of helped my cause of trying to keep them OUTSIDE by screaming bloody murder.

'Well…how are they gonna get up here? The stairs are broken.' I thought triumphantly.

The demon turned and grinned at me "Already thought of that, Annie." He said with a grin. I gave him a weird look, trying to speak, but still unable to. "There's another stair well in the kitchen." My eyes went wide.

'Oh shit.'

"And here they are." He said with a grin as the door flew open. Sam and Dad in front with their guns at the ready. The demon laughed, "Ah, you should know better then to just charge in." He turned to them, both cautiously stepped in, their guns still up. "Awww, but where's daddy? Look, why don't you just put the guns down."

"Shut the hell up." Dad ordered.

The demon sighed dramatically "Do you really want it to be like last time?" neither Sam nor dad moved. He sighed again "All right, fine." And with a wave of his hands Sam and Dad's guns went flying…and so did they. Within seconds they were pinned to the wall as I was, all three of us on different walls of the room.

The demon walked over to dad. "Well, isn't this déjà vu?" he asked, a wicked grin forming on his face. "Too bad daddy couldn't join us…coulda been _just_ like last time."

"What are you talking about—last time?" I cut in.

"Antha, quite." Dad ordered. I bit my lip.

"Now, now. Deanie—if the girl wants to know, who am I too keep the truth from her?" He turned to me. "Annie, about 20 years ago your papa got himself in a sticky situation." He grinned "This.exact.position." he paused, looking me over. "He did something stupid," he turned and glared at dad. "And I paid him back for it. Do you want to know what he felt?" He stepped closer to me, he put his lips centimeters from my ear "Do you wanna know what it feels like to have your chest torn apart…inside to out?" he whispered

"Get away from her!" Sam barked. The demon turned.

"Now, Sam, if Samantha—Wait, oh-wow, what a coincidence! Both your names are Sam and I'm about to kill you both!" the demon laughed giddily

"Awww, don't I get to play?" Dad asked mockingly, trying to take the demon's attention off of Sam and me.

"Oh, why of course Deany-boy! You get to be the ball." He laughed, he was about to say something else when there was a crash downstairs.

I froze.

He turned to the door, and then back to us. "Don't move." He laughed at his bad joke before sobering up and going downstairs. I heard a small squeal down stairs.

"Dee." I breathed out, panicked

And then there was a familiar shout.

"Dad." Sam and Dad whispered at once.

There was another crash…and then there was silence.

--

CLIFFIE!

So, what did you think? Please review!

Only 1 or 2 chapters left!

Tell me what you thought of this (short-**sorry**!) chapter!

-claire

PS: I only have one book left to read for school! YAY! I'm gonna try to read it as fast as I can. Once I finish that one I'll be all for the computer! ahaha YES!


	9. Finis

**Chap 9**

As always **big thanks** to my regulars and the rest of my reviewers!

--

_Last Time:_

… **there was a crash downstairs. **

**I froze. **

**He turned to the door, and then back to us. "Don't move." He laughed at his bad joke before sobering up and going downstairs. I heard a small squeal down stairs. **

"**Dee." I breathed out, panicked **

**And then there was a familiar shout. **

"**Dad." Sam and Dad whispered at once. **

**There was another crash…and then there was silence. **

**--**

Dad, Sam and I stood frozen, unable to move even if we _could_ move. After what seemed like an eternity of silence the door flew open once again and two forms came flying in. The first one was small; it crashed in and landed about a foot away from me.

"Dee!" I whispered hoarsely, once the figure crashed. She wasn't moving. She didn't seem to be hurt, and I could see her chest rising and falling so I knew she was still alive. I looked up to see grandpa had fallen not to far from Dad. He seemed to be in the same condition as Dee.

"What did you do to them?" Dad rasped out harshly

"Oh, just knocked 'em out. They were in the way. Always in the way…" He muttered the last part as he walked in between the two unmoving bodies and looked them over. "Just like Mary…Jess…Annabelle…" He drew the names out slowly, as if to torture us. He knelt down and ran his hand over Dee's cheek.

"You get the hell away from her." I whispered harshly "Or I swear-"

"To God?" he cut me off "Really now, that line is getting _so old_…" He then straightened up and glanced at me, then dad, then Sam. He then turned to me "You want to know what I told your sister that scared her so bad?" the demon was laughing again. I didn't even answer, I just kept my eyes on Dee's unconscious face. "I told her you were a god." He began to laugh "Little moron actually fell for it." He said laughing down at Dee's unmoving body "She didn't believe me at first. But then she started to fear." He then paused and walked slowly to me "But now all I told her was a lie. Only you…only your father, your uncle, your grandfather, your sister…and you. Only the Winchesters…"

"I—I don't…"

"No. You wouldn't understand." He stated "But I'm going to have to kill all of you. All of you. Only the Winchesters…"

I started at him, shocked. He seemed so…contemplative, so poetic. So…human. Only the Winchesters? Only _we_ could kill him? Why us? Why were we the chosen ones?

"Even I don't know that, Samantha." He said, looking me in the eye. I looked right back into him "All I know if all of you must die." Then suddenly the poetic-ness of him disappeared and the evil grin was back "I think I'll kill you first." He said walking up to dad. "I'll leave you here with these two," he gestured to Dee and granddad. "I'll set the house on fire. Know you'll know what Belle…Jess…and Mary felt." He said, standing inches from dad's face. I could see a flicker of fear in dads face, but he masked it well.

"You're such a coward." I blurted angrily. He turned to me

"Excuse me?" he laughed out

"You heard me." I spat, and he walked up to me "You lied to my sister, just to scare her to make her death easier. You can't even man your own battles. You just knock 'em out and leave them to die. You know that if you actually fought you'd lose, so you use unfair tactics and _set them on fire_. You coward!" He was laughing now "Don't you life you sick fu—" I didn't even get to finish. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I let out a scream. It felt like someone was stretching my skin too hard and now it was staring to tear.

"SAM!" Sam and Dad screamed at once "Don't do this to her!" Dad begged, is this what dad went through? I looked down and saw blood falling down from my own chest. I could hear Sam start to scream something I couldn't understand. I used the last of my energy to look up as the demon screamed. He charged at Sam right as I felt the tearing feeling disappear, but the pain still lingered. Dad starting to join Sam in the chanting as the demon held his hands to Sam's throat. It let out another scream.

The fog clouding my thoughts disappeared slightly, I let out a small gasp at the pain in my chest as my hold against the wall disappeared and I fell to the ground. I could see Sam struggling to breath as Dad continued to yell. I finally realized that dad was reciting an old religious chant in Latin.

It was supposed to exorcize demons

A moment later I heard the sound of Dad's feet hitting the floor too. The demon let out of Sam's neck and fell on it's back. I watched in shock as the black smoke-like mist flow from Jack Benson's mouth and through the old wooded ceiling.

--

I lay, shirtless, on the motel bed. I only had on a pair of sleeping pants, and a folded over towel part of my breasts, only because I was too embarrassed to be completely exposed. Dad was cleaning and stitching the man gashes that now marred my chest's skin.

Sam was sitting at the small table in the kitchen area looking at something on his laptop. He glanced over at me every few moments.

Granddad was asleep on the bed Sam and Dad shared and Dee was curled up next to me, fast asleep. The two had awoken after the Demon was exorcized but were still kinda out of it.

Sam only got back about half an hour ago after taking Jack to the hospital, and posing as his doctor, giving him a clean bill of health.

The dumbass doctors actually fell for it.

Jack Benson would be spending the night at the hospital, but then tomorrow would return to his children. Just the fact that we saved this man's family made me unable to feel the pain of my father stitching my chest back together.

He was continuously thanking us and apologizing the whole ride from the house. We told him it was all in part of the job.

He told us to come visit him so he could re-pay us somehow. We told him he didn't need to but still…

It's nice to be appreciated every once in a while.

"Dad?" I asked, too afraid to look at him and see my chest being sewn together

"Yea?"

I paused, almost afraid to ask my question "Why us?" I felt Dad stop his task. I could sense him and Sam exchange a look before I felt both their stares on me. I continued to stare up at the ceiling "I mean…what he said…why would _we_ be the only ones who can kill him? There _are_ other hunters out there…" Dad sat down next to me on the bed. Having finished mending my skin and now contemplating my question.

"I…I honestly don't know."

"Maybe he lied?" Sam offered hopefully

"No." I said, still not looking away from the ceiling "He wasn't." I knew he wasn't. I'm not sure _how_ I knew this but…

I just knew.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked, now turning to my father and uncle

Dad sighed and stood "We keep doing what we were doing. We're gonna fight this thing and we're gonna kill it…we're the only ones who can." He looked at me as he said the last part. As if almost questioning.

"Yea." I agreed as I sat up and nodded, pulling on my sleeping shirt next to me and throwing the towel into the bathroom.

"I mean, we're the Winchesters…what could possibly go wrong?"

--

**Fin**

--

Well! That's my story! What did you think? I'm not too sure about this chapter. I liked it but at the same time I'm not sure.

Well, tell me what you thought! Hated it? Sorta enjoyed it? Liked it? Loved It? Please tell me!

Thanks to all my reviewers, and to my 2 regulars who basically kept this story going: hazbo and Lilith.

Thanks for playing along guys! I had fun!

-claire


End file.
